


using his words

by enablelove



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, But they figure it out, Emotional Constipation, Frottage, Happy Ending, M/M, they angst a little but then make up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Use your words, not your dick,” she finishes and Derek can practically see her knowing smile and mischief-glinted eyes.<br/>Derek uses both, okay?<br/>Day 11: make up sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	using his words

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [too late to turn back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778071) by [enablelove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove). 



> The little miniseries is complete :D Reading the other two might be super helpful! Hope you've enjoyed the journey

Derek walks in the dark streets after dashing out of the bar for two hours, stopping at a coffee shop he and the other pack members like to frequent and sits. He needs to get his facts straight before he talks to Stiles. He wants Stiles, has always been interested in the sarcastic human since Scott was bitten because they came as a duo. He knows Stiles has a hint of arousal whenever Derek is around but he’s not sure if Stiles wants anything more than just screwing around. Based on what he asked Stiles in the bathroom, he’s going to go with no.

Granted, Derek shouldn’t have left him there, but all he wanted to do was drag him in front of everyone that was at the bar so they knew he was claimed and then haul him to bed, preferably forever. Mates aren’t necessarily a _thing_ in werewolf customs, media embellishment aside, but the wolf part of the brain knows compatibility. And Stiles makes for a very compatible partner – light where Derek is dark. Derek is still a little screwed up with Kate and her ways and he doesn’t think he deserves the good that is Stiles. He wants, though. He wants him so damn bad. His cell phone rings and he sees his big sister’s name flash on the screen. Great.

“Hey,” Derek says.

“Derek, you’re an idiot.” Laura doesn’t shout it but her tone of disappointment is so much worse. He’s always hated making her or Mom use that tone.

“I know. Are you still at _Moonshine?_ ”

“No, we all went our separate ways. Scott took Stiles home. You should have seen him, he looked broken. Der-bear, what’s going on with you?” 

Derek can feel something in him break a little too, thinking of how Stiles must have looked. God, he’s a douche. 

“I dunno. I just…what if I’m not enough, Laur? I can’t go through the Kate debacle again. I can’t get in too deep all alone.” Derek lets his worries come out. His big sister is always there to make it better.

“Derek, you idiot. If you don’t know Stiles wants this just as much as you, you’re even blinder than I thought. And don’t you dare compare this situation with that bitch’s. She is the exception to every case. Derek, talk to him. Tell him the truth about Kate. He’ll get it. Use your words, not your dick,” she finishes and Derek can practically see her knowing smile and mischief-glinted eyes.

“You are the worst,” Derek tells her.

“Whatever, you love me.” She’s not wrong, even if he questions his own sanity sometimes. 

“Only sometimes. Fine. And thanks, Laura,” he whispers the last part.

“Anytime lil bro. Fix it!” Derek hangs up and texts Scott a quick apology and letting him know that he’s coming over to fix things. It may not go the way he wants, but then again it might. The risk has to be worth it. 

Thankfully, the coffee shop is only a few blocks away from Stiles’ place. He hurries and knocks on the door. Scott opens it with a grimace.

“The only reason I’m not punching you right now is because Laura used her Alpha voice on me. And maybe you can fix him.”

“Noted, thanks Scott,” Derek says, before moving past him to Stiles’ room. He knocks and Stiles’ too quiet voice tells him to come in.

“I’m sorry,” Derek starts. Stiles turns around to look at him, he’s huddled in his comforter and was facing away from the door. He rises up and pushes himself against the wall.

“What are you doing here, Derek?” Stiles asks dully. Derek closes the door behind him and enters the room, sitting in Stiles’ desk chair and twiddles his fingers, not able to meet Stiles’ eyes as the whole sordid Kate story spills out. 

“So you can see my hesitancy at just jumping into something. I genuinely like you and don’t want to ruin this between us, but I also don’t want a friends with benefits relationship,” Derek finishes, heart bared more than it has before. The room is quiet except for a slight creak as Stiles stands from the bed, but Derek still doesn’t look up.

“First of all, I’m kinda pissed that you’d compare me to her,” Stiles says and Derek is quick to refute him.

“I didn’t! I know you’re nothing like her!” Derek defends, eyes flashing and needing Stiles to understand. Stiles smiles at him, it’s a small one, but it’s progress.

“I appreciate that, but Derek, you should have just talked to me. Or stayed that morning. I kept hoping that you’d just gone to brush so you wouldn’t give me morning breath. Or that you’d gone for a quick shower when I saw your clothes gone. It sucked knowing you’d left.”

Derek looks down again.

“I didn’t know if you wanted me to,” Derek says.

“Yeah, cause you didn’t ask, dumbass.” Stiles pushes Derek back and straddles his lap, Derek’s hands coming quickly at his hips to stabilize him.

“I like you. A lot. I don’t think I could handle a friends with benefits relationship with you anyway. I’ve had to try and mask my feelings around you because I didn’t know what you wanted. God, Derek, every person I’ve come across, I’ve been comparing them to you because I’m so gone for you, mmph.” Stiles can’t continue because Derek pulls him in for a kiss. He tries to put his feelings into it, needing Stiles to see he’s not in this alone. 

“I’m so sorry, Stiles.” Derek murmurs against his lips.

“Stop apologizing. It’s weird,” Stiles says with a smile, pressing soft kisses to Derek’s lips and jaw.

“We good?” Derek asks, needing to make sure they’re on the right path.

“Perfect. And as much fun as the emotional upheaval was, can we have make up sex now?” Stiles asks. Derek smirks and lifts Stiles up, carrying him to the bed. He can scent the arousal coming from Stiles at the manhandling and maneuvers them so Derek is on his back with Stiles on top of him. He likes having Stiles in his lap. 

“We can definitely have make up sex now,” Derek agrees, bringing down Stiles’ head for another long kiss. Stiles starts slowly grinding against him. The adrenaline that’s been coursing through him at needing to fix everything is finally settled, and he feels a slow burn in his belly that’s the result of Stiles. Stiles adjusts himself so their dicks line up and they writhe against each other, letting out gasps and moans against the other’s mouths. It’s dirty and frantic and perfect. They don’t need much more right now - they’ve got time. 

“Gonna wake me up with morning breath?” Stiles asks as Derek curls behind him on the bed, soiled pants and briefs having been thrown off somewhere in the room. Derek can still detect a hint of insecurity. 

“I’ll think about brushing,” Derek says magnanimously, placing a gentle kiss behind his ear and tightening his arm around Stiles. He’s glad they finally got this figured out.


End file.
